The conventional combination lock comprises a mechanism by which the lock is opened by a set series of numbers. The set series of numbers can be easily disturbed so as to result in a failure in the mechanism of the combination lock. There is no effective remedial measure to prevent such a mishap as described above.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination lock which is free of the deficiency of the prior art combination lock described above.
The combination lock of the present invention comprises a plurality of number wheels, slidable locating pieces, and stop pieces which are provided with a slide slot corresponding to the push block of the locating piece. A recovery spring is disposed in a gap which is located between the slide slot and the push block. As the locating piece is arrested by an arresting member, the set series of numbers can be reset. When the locating piece is not arrested by the arresting member, the locating piece is urged to move upward by the recovery spring to cause the set wheel and the number wheel to turn together,thereby preventing the disturbance of a set series of numbers used in opening the lock.